


Space Seed

by StarSHIPofSpaceHusbands



Series: Space Family [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Mpreg, pregnant!Spock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSHIPofSpaceHusbands/pseuds/StarSHIPofSpaceHusbands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the five-year mission is coming to a close, Kirk and Spock receive an unexpected surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic isn't based off the episode "Space Seed," as the title may lead you to believe. I simply thought the name to be appropriate for what this fic entails. :3

_Oh great_ , McCoy thought,  _Time to give the hobgoblin his physical. That's always an easy task._

"Alright, Spock. Time for your annual physical," he said, "Thank God it's the final one," he muttered.

"Doctor, I do not require--"

"I don't want to hear it," he said, arms raised, "It's a--"

" _No,_ " he said firmly, shooting his eyes at Kirk for an unknown reason.

McCoy looked desperately at his friend. "Jim?"

"Mr. Spock, it is required--"

"Since I am a Vulcan, I do not--"

"Don't play the Vulcan card with me."

"Captain, I--"

" _That's an order,_ " he said almost savagely. "Look," he muttered, "Just do it for me, okay? I need to know that you're okay."

The words caused a bitter-sweet warmth to sweep across Spock, although there was no evidence of this on his face. "If you insist," he almost sighed.

The doors of sickbay swished open, allowing the trio to enter. An awkward silence passed as all eyes were laid on Kirk.

"Jim," McCoy started tentatively, "Maybe you should..."

"Oh! Right. Um. See you later, Bones. Mr. Spock."

When Kirk left, McCoy turned to Spock. "Alright, let's get started."

Spock pushed McCoy's hand away. "My blood type is T negative. It is copper-based and, as you often enjoy to point out, is green."

McCoy rolled his eyes exasperatedly and said, "That's great, Spock. Now if you'd cut the facts and let me do my job,  _that_ would be--"

"Doctor, I really must ask why it is that you are--"

"To check for diseases, Spock. To check your readings, make sure you're in tip-top shape." McCoy stopped, giving Spock a scrutinizing look. "You knew that, Spock. That was perfectly illogical question."

Spock raised a brow. "I find it strange that you are lecturing me on logic, Doctor."

"Spock, you damn half-breed! Just let me--" McCoy calmed himself, deciding to employ a different tactic, "The captain would be _most_ unhappy to hear about this" he threatened maliciously.

"Those are the captain's orders," Spock resigned.

McCoy scanned him and almost fell back in shock. "Well I'll be," he said in disbelief, gawking at Spock, "Congratulations. Who's the father?"

Spock raised an innocent brow, prompting McCoy to say, "Don't bullshit me. You're pregnant. Whose is it?"

"Doctor, I did not know you to be one to enjoy gossip."

"Everyone enjoys gossip," he said with a dismissive hand, "Whose is it?"

"Since I have not informed the father, his identity shall remain  concealed."

Realization dawned on McCoy's face. "It's Jim, isn't it?"

" _That_ is absurd--"

"Don't bullshit me, it is--"

"May I leave now?"

McCoy smiled. "I guess the physical examination can wait, due to your  _insecure condition._ Good thing  _Jim's_ here to--"

Spock shot McCoy an almost pained look, humbling him. "I'm sorry," he muttered. 

Spock got up, straightened his uniform, and exited sickbay.

McCoy mused in painful silence, remembering Kirk's hit and quit reputation. He felt a pang of remorse about his teasing, realizing how hard this must be on Spock. _But maybe it'll be different this time_ , he hoped,  _Maybe. If Jim hurts him..._ McCoy couldn't even finish the thought.

____________________

Kirk marched up to Spock with an almost firey indignance.

"Spock, you've been avoiding me."

"Would you not do the same to me?" Spock replied coldly.

"W-what?"

"Jim, we both know what we did was a mistake."

Kirk looked utterly hurt. "But Spock, don't you--"

"No."

Kirk was devastated and, biting his lip, twirled on his heels and left.

____________________

"Jim, how the _hell_ did you--"

"Captain's override," he slurred triumphantly, stumbling into McCoy's quarters.

"Jim--"

" _Bones_ ," Kirk cut in restlessly.

"So Spock told you, huh?"

Kirk's eyes flashed to McCoy's, "That he didn't love me? Yeah, he made that pretty fuckin' clear."

"What?" McCoy asked, flummoxed.

"Yeah, you may 's well know. We hooked up and, and I thought..." he shook his head violently.

"Jim, sit down," McCoy said gently.

"But I don't...I don't..." he said with heavy eyes as the room began to spin around him.

"Sit _down,"_ McCoy demanded, pushing Kirk onto a chair.

"But I don't..." the room twirled into darkness as Kirk's head dropped forward.

____________________

Kirk woke up sore and with a bad hangover.  _Fuck,_ he thought,  _I need_   _an..._ his thoughts were stopped and answered as he saw a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water in front of him.  _He's good,_ he marveled as he took a pill out of the bottle and swallowed.

"Well, I see that you're up," McCoy noted, surprising Kirk with his sudden appearance.

"Yep, and now I'm back to the bridge," Kirk said as he got up as quickly as his hangover allowed.

"Not so fast," McCoy corrected, pushing Kirk back down, "You're off-duty for today."

The foul look McCoy got in response made him all the more chipper, and he added, "Conveniently, so am I."

Kirk groaned and McCoy flopped next to him, smile still alight with friendly sadism. "So," he said, "Let's talk about it."

"Haven't I humiliated myself enough?" Kirk griped.

"No. Not until you've told me."

Kirk sighed. "Spock and I..."

"Had sex," McCoy filled in casually.

"How did you--"

"Never mind that. Go on."

Kirk was suspicious, but continued. "And now he won't talk to me."

"Maybe it's a defense mechanism because he's afraid you won't talk to him."

"That's absurd," Jim said, appalled at such an accusation.

"You don't exactly have the best track record, Jim."

Firey anger boiled in Kirk as he glared up at McCoy. "Why are you defending him? Is he sleeping with _you_ now? That Vulcan  _slut!"_

 _  
_" _Jim_. Nothing's going on between me and Spock."

"I don't believe that, I don't believe--"

"Spock's pregnant, Jim."

Kirk was so shocked that he almost laughed. "He... _what?"_

 _  
_"Yep," McCoy sighed. He was supposed to tell you himself, but you know how Vulcans are. Particularly this one."

"Is that even  _possible?_ _"_

"Apparently. I talked to M'Benga and he explained that both Vulcan males and females are capable of getting pregnant, although it's less common in males. Apparently the males can get pregnant when they are...penetrated in a certain area."

The two friends shuddered at the use of 'penetrated,' but moved on.

"Well jeez, if I knew that..." Kirk ran a hand through his hair. "And he thought I'd run," he said incredulously.

"Well..." McCoy hinted.

"It's different with him!" Kirk blurted out, "And now he's--"

"Give it time," McCoy reassured, "Talk to him. It will be easier now that you know."

"I guess," Kirk sighed. "Bones?"

"Yeah?"

"Where do I even  _start?"_

____________________

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Spock, I--" Kirk said to his mirror, "Congratulations, umm...No, that's just so  _stupid!"_ he yelled, chiding himself as well as the situation. "Spock, I love..." he remembered Spock rejecting him and blushed feverishly, biting his lip as the mortification churned his stomach, " _Shit_ ," he breathed, " _How_ do I even--"

Kirk's question was cut off by the buzz at his door. "Come," he invited distractedly, not exactly in the mood for company. Kirk's back straightened instantly as he saw his guest, heart rate climbing to almost dangerous heights. "Mr. Spock," came his feeble welcome.

"Captain," Spock said in trained stoicism. "I apologize for our encounter earlier. I do not wish to end this mission on...unpleasant terms." 

"Agreed," Kirk replied. An awkward and tense silent ensued. "I would never leave you." The words escaped Kirk's lips before he even knew what he was doing.

"Jim--"

" _Spock._ Listen, I want you. I want...this," Spock saw Kirk's eyes fly to his stomach for a fraction of a second.

"Dr. McCoy told you about my condition," Spock stated, checking his rage.

"Yes," Kirk muttered.

"Did you ever consider the hypothesis that your 'want' is a mere obligation to my condition alone?"

Kirk had never considered this, but realized how many times Spock had. "Spock, I've loved you for...a long time. After that night,  _you_ pushed me away.  _I_ didn't go anywhere."

Spock pondered this. Although it was true, it was not enough. "Why me, Captain? If history is any indicator--"

"I didn't know Vulcans were so insecure," Kirk said, advancing toward Spock and placing a fond kiss on a pointed ear. "Spock, I--"

"I know," he believed at last.

Kirk's heart rate skyrocketed as he attempred his next question, "Do you--?"

"Yes," Spock whispered.

"And not just because--"

" _No_ _,_ " he said firmly.

Kirk let a great sigh of relief as he kissed Spock's green-tinted cheek. He placed a gentle hand on Spock's belly and Spock felt a sudden rush of fodness.

"Well," Jim said, "The mission's almost up. We've got some time before we start our new, albeit less exciting jobs. But maybe that's good...maybe... _shit_ I'm being such a sap--"

Spock found that the most effective way of shutting Jim Kirk up was kissing him. 

"So," Kirk said, recovering from the glow of their tender moment, "Are we supposed to make a sort of announcement or something? Should we...get married?"

"Some may use the colloquialism 'shotgun wedding' to describe it, which has a rather unpleasant connotation."

"I don't care, Spock, because I know that's not why. I've fantasized about being married for a while, owning our own little house, playing chess after work..."

Spock noted that a human would deem this confession as adorable. "Very well, Captain."

"Now really," Kirk teased, "Is  _that_ the way to address your fiance?"

"My apologies."

"Come on," Kirk said, linking arms with Spock, "Let's share the news with the good doctor."

Spock gave the Vulcan equivalent of an eyeroll, which caused an amused smile to flash over Kirk's face.

"Come on," Jim nudged, pulling his future husband out of his quarters.

____________________

"I haven't been to a shotgun wedding since..."

Spock gave Kirk a brow that he translated into  _I told you so_. "No, Bones. I wouldn't have asked unless I really wanted this."

The look McCoy gave Kirk was grave yet tender.  "Spock, would you mind if I speak with Jim alone?"

"Shall I wait outside?" Spock said more to Kirk than to McCoy.

Kirk looked at his friend and CMO for an answer, which was, "It'll only be a minute."

Spock nodded and left.

McCoy looked after the door for a moment and sighed, focusing his attention back on Kirk as he said, "Jim...do you think you're ready for this level of committment?"

There was the question Kirk had expected. McCoy's particular choice in phrasing caused a surprising fury to wash over him. "I have been _committed_ to this ship and her crew for 5 years. I have risked and would willingly give my life to keep her and her crew safe."

McCoy couldn't argue with that. Kirk was undeniably dedicated to the  _Enterprise_ and crew, so much so that 'dedicated' seemed like an understatement. "You're right," he admitted with a hint of regret, "I'm sorry."

"And I would give anything...every inch of my being...for that man out there."

McCoy said nothing as Kirk exited in silent fury.

____________________

"You are cordially invited to..." Uhura's eyes widened at what she was reading, "Well it's about time!" she said warmly.

"Congraulations, Keptin. You too, Meester Spock. We always sort of knew," said Chekov, sharing the look of a mischevious schoolboy with Sulu, "zat you two..." He and Sulu bit back giggles.

"Congratulations, sir!" came Scotty's enthusiastic Scottish accent as he slapped Kirk on the shoulder, "I cannae tell ya how long I've waited for the both of ya to fin'lly--"

"Thank you, Mr. Scott," Spock said, fatigued by the amount of attention. 

Kirk smiled at his fiance fondly, placing a hand over his.  _If you think this is bad, imagine what the baby shower's going to be like._ He felt Spock's irritated response through their connection, and Spock got a wave of amusement in return.

"Come on," Kirk said, removing his hand, "We've still got invitations to fill out."

Spock nodded and the two made their way to Jim's quarters. Jim sat down at his desk, reviewing the list the two had composed on the PADD. He noticed something that did not please him, and he gave Spock an accusatory yet somewhat sympathetic expression. 

"Why aren't your parents on here?" He asked tenderly.

"I believe they would...escalate..." Spock couldn't find the right words.

" _They?"_ Kirk asked, "Or  _him?"_ _  
_

 _  
_" _He_ ," Spock corrected as well as resigned, "already has no desire to be in my presence due to...conflict of interest. It would be illogical to extend an invitation to a man whom has frequently expressed a desire to not be in my presence."

"Spock," Kirk protested softly, "I want him to be there. I want him to know about us."

"Jim, my father and I haven't spoken--"

"Well don't you think it's a good time to start? He is going to be a father-in-law and a _grand_ father, Spock. He has the right to know."

"My father lacks the human concept of desiring association with--"

"Your dad's different, Spock. He married a human," he said flatly. The room fell silent for a few minutes before Kirk added, "And he's proud of you. I know he is."

Spock's dubious brow informed Kirk that this was a difficult subject for him, but Kirk knew it was a subject that needed to be addressed nonetheless.

"Fine, I'll compromise," Kirk finally said, "I'll talk to him in person and you'll do the same with your mom. Deal?" 

"I hardly see how that qualifies as a--"

" _Deal?"_

 _  
_Spock almost let out a dejected sigh as he said, "Very well."

____________________


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, Mr. Sarek..."

Instead of reminding Kirk of his future husband, Sarek's raised brow only increased the awkward tension in his body. After a long silence, Sarek finally broke the proverbial ice.

"Why is it that you have made this video call? I have rather important duties to which I must attend."

"My apologies, Mr. Sarek. I am calling to tell you that um...your son and I..."

"I am aware of this."

Kirk let just a hint of a smile crinkle the sides of his mouth, "I don't think you are. Fully, I mean..." the long silence that ensued was painful, so he trekked on, "The wedding will be held in about a month from now," he said curtly.

Sarek did not looked surprised, nor did Kirk's words seem to have any effect on him at all. "I am afraid I will be unable to attend," he said at last.

Shock was the first emotion Kirk was endowed with. This quickly turned to boiling rage,  _of course Spock didn't want him there_ , he thought,  _this man is a monster!_ "Mr. Sarek," he said almost dangerously, intensity burning in his eyes, "Your son has been nothing but kind to you. He risked his own  _life_ to save yours. Now, I know that maybe you have a  _problem_ with my fiance and the _nature_ of our relationship, but the  _least_ you could do is show up to our wedding. You have hurt him time and time again, and I will  _not_ stand for him to be hurt by anyone, even if it is his own father."

If Vulcans are ever shocked, they would look something like Sarek did in that split second. "Captain Kirk," he started almost awkwardly, "I regret that you have inferred such a meaning from my words. Perhaps I should explain. I informed you that I am unable to attend because Starfleet has assigned me to a diplomatic mission that will last the span of 2.6 Terran months. I depart tomorrow."

Relief washed over Kirk, as did a surge of guilt. "My apologies," he said humbly, "I was unaware..."

" A typical human emotional response," Sarek said dismissively, "Something I must admit is...reassuring."

Kirk moved his brow inquisitively and said, "Finding reassurance in emotion...isn't that..."

"Illogical?" Sarek finished, "Forgive me. My logic is... _uncertain_...where my son is concerned." 

Kirk felt a sudden rush of fodness he hadn't expected for this man, "Mine too," he muttered quietly.

"That is evident," Sarek pointed out with just a hint of amusement.

Kirk erupted into laughter. It was more laughter than a comment like that would usually inspire, but it served as a way to relieve the previous tension of the situation.

"So," Sarek said almost gently, "Will the ceremony be moved?"

A huge grin lit Kirk's face as he said, "Yes."

Sarek nodded and added, "Is there anything in addition of which you desire to speak?"

"One thing," Kirk admits, "Why do you find my 'typical human emotional response' reassuring?"

Sarek pondered for a bit, formulalting his response, "Your immediate anger toward me displayed the love you have for my son. This is reassuring because I know that you will...make sure his well-being is maintained."

"You mean you know I'll protect him?"

Sarek's brow shot up, "Is that not what I said?"

Kirk chuckled. "Like father like son," he said to himself.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. We'll change the stardate and send you and your wife a formal invitation."

"Where will the ceremony take place?"

Kirk furrowed his brow as lines of stress disclosed themselves, "After much... _discussion_ , your son and I decided that the ceremony will take place in my home town of Riverside, Iowa. We thought our ceremony would be...too much for Vulcan to handle."

"I see," Sarek said, "Might I make a request?"

"Yes," Kirk said in surprise.

"My son has probably told you that a Vulcan must perform the ceremony."

"Yeah. Something about bonding the minds? We thought we'd do that later and figure it out some other time," he said, tension returning to his shoulders.

"I believe I have 'figured it out' now," Sarek said almost reassuringly.

"Yes?" Kirk said with sudden brightness.

"I will have T'Pau perform the ceromony, I believe I can...'pull some strings,' if that is the proper Terran idiom."

Kirk smiled, "Thank you, Mr. Sarek."

Sarek nodded and formed his hands in the familiar salute, "Live long and prosper, Captain Kirk."

"Live long and prosper," he returned.

____________________

"Oh, that's just marvelous!" Amanda exclaimed, "When will it be? Where? Have you picked out the theme yet? Now, listen, if you need  _any help_ \--"

"Mother," Spock said, "I believe you have forgotten the control that Vulcan has taught you."

"Control conschmol," she dismissed, evoking a lofty brow from her son, "My son's getting married and I want to know everything!"

"There will be a formal invitation sent to your residence. In the meantime, I suggest you, as my fiance would say, 'sit pretty.'"

This ellicited a fond smile from Amanda. "You were always a humorous one, Spock."

"I am not sure I am as gifted in the human concept of humor as everyone is led to believe."

This comment only deepened the affection in Amanda's smile. She watched him for a while until she added, "Is there anything else?"

Spock's brow shot up, "Pardon?"

"Anything you want to tell me?" she asked, a bit more serious now.

Spock looked around the room for a second, looked up to his mother, and almost whispered, "You should know that I carry the captain's child."

Amanda gasped in delight. "Spock!"

"I assure you that this is not, as you say, a 'shotgun wedding.'"

"I know. I saw the way he looks at you. There is much love there."

There was a silence until Spock finally broke it with, "Mother?"

"Hmm?"

"Please do not inform Ambassador Sarek on my condition. That is an action that I wish to perform myself."

Amanda smiled warmly, "Of course," she said.

Only seconds after the video call had ended, there was a request for another one. Spock raised a brow but allowed the call to go through, expecting it to be his mother again. That is why, of course, his back became rigid as he saw the man on the screen. His parents shared an account, so the caller ID was the same, but, due to their strained relationship, Spock never expected his father to be at the other end of the call.

"Ambassador Sarek," he said, suppressing any strain from his voice.

"Hello, Spock. I just terminated my call with Captain Kirk."

If it were at all possible, Spock's spine became more rigid as he raised his questioning brow.

"I know that we have not always...assented on the same subjects, but I am here to inform you that I approve of your choice in bondmate."

Spock was utterly surprised, yet did not let it show. "Thank you," was all he said.

"I shall be attending the ceremony, which you should know has been scheduled to be three months from this date instead of one. I hope you are willing to do this, for I have a mission that interferes with the initial date."

"The change has no effect on the marriage itself," Spock said, "If the movement allows your presence, it should be, as the humans say, 'no trouble.'"

"I see. Live long and prosper, my son."

"Father?"

There was no vocal response, but Sarek's brow prompted Spock to continue, "You should know that I am...carrying the captain's child," he said, surprising even himself.

There was a long silence until Sarek finally said, "Is this the reason for the ceremony?"

"I assure you, it is not. The captain and I have..."

"I am aware."

"Very well," Spock said, "Live long and prosper."

____________________


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so...this is my first time writing sex, so...keep that in mind. o_o

"As the best man, I say we should do it tonight," said McCoy.

"An impromptu bachelor party? Oh my," smiled Sulu.

"Bachelor party, Captain?" Spock said with interest, turning to Kirk.

A blush crept up Kirk's neck and onto his cheeks as he said, "Ah yes, the ancient Terran tradition. Future grooms celebrate their final moments of being a bachelor, not being married, by umm...consuming alcohol and...watching...exotic dancers."

"We get plastered and go to a strip joint," McCoy simplified.

"Aye, and I got just the right bottle o' scotch for the occasion, sir," chimed in Scotty fondly.

"Scotch? That was inwented by a little old lady in Leningrad. I'll bring the wodka, sir," said Chekov triumphantly.

"Captain," Spock began, stopping the quarrel that Chekov's remark was about to catalyze.

" _Jim,_ " corrected Kirk.

"Jim, since I am, too, as you say, a 'future groom,' am I required to attend your party or have one of my own?"

This question both surprised and amused Kirk, but he remained composed and said, "If you want, Spock. In...erm...heterosexual marriages, the female has a bachelorette party. You are, of course, a bachelor, but the tradition is that the engaged have seperate parties. Now I could arrange..."

"Unnecessary, Jim. I do not wish to organize a party of my own, nor do I desire to, if I am employing the correct phrase, 'tag along' with you. If you do not mind."

"Not at all, Spock."

"Well at least take your bachelor present," McCoy said capriciously, retrieving something from a plastic bag and tossing it to Spock.

Spock observed the gift and instantly raised a brow. It was a headband with a felt penis attached to the top. The headband evoked guffaws from those present, especially Kirk.

"My God, Spock," Kirk breathed, clutching his sides,"Please,  _please_ put it on for just a  _second_."

Spock's eyes snapped to his fiance, earning a pseuodo-innocent smirk.

"Please?" Kirk whined, "Please? C'mon, you aren't going to have a bachelor party, the  _least_ you can do is--"

"If it will curb your incessant nature, I must comply," Spock said a tad coldly as he donned the headband.

"You get one, too, Jim," McCoy said, all-too-enjoying the moment as he tossed the headband to him.

Kirk caught it and put it on. "Delightful," he remarked genuinely. "Hey, Spock," he teased, "It's just like that time on--"

" _Captain_ , those are highly personal matters."

Kirk kissed Spock's cheek and said, "I'm just teasing, Spock. I'm sorry."

"I do not believe you are."

"Oh, stop pouting, you know you love me."

"I do," he admitted.

"Good. And I love you," Kirk said, pinching Spock's rear, " _And_ that ass of yours."

Kirk and his party left the room, Kirk laughing as he left a highly-flustered Vulcan with a slightly agape mouth.

____________________

 Much to Kirk's surprise, Spock was in his quarters when he arrived, still wearing the headband.

"Spock," he laughed, "You don't have to wear that anymore."

"These are my quarters. I will do in them as I please."

"These are  _my_ quarters," Kirk corrected lightly.

"I thought the marital slogan was, 'what's mine is yours.' Have I made an error?"

Kirk was undoubtedly amused, but Spock's behavior was curious nonetheless. "You're fucking with me," he concluded.

"Not yet," Spock said, eyes alight with amusement.

Kirk felt a wave of arousal. "Now?" 

"How was the party?"

"You tease," he joked, "It was fine. Although there wasn't a person in the room nearly as beautiful as you," he said, shooting Spock a hopeful look.

"Flattery will not allow you to, if I'm employing the proper phrase, 'get any.'"

Kirk laughed. "Will this?" He approached Spock, placing a kiss on his lips with just a hint of tongue. 

"It will possibly aid in the process."

Kirk kissed his neck, "I left the party," he whispered, kissing his way down Spock's chest. "I was bored," he continued, kissing each of Spock's hips, "I missed you."

"That is," Spock rasped, attempting to suppress his arousal, "helping your case."

Kirk started to take off Spock's pants, but hesitated and stood up again. "Hey, I'm sorry if I...embarassed you earlier," he said, taking off Spock's headband.

"There are plenty of opportunites for you to make amends," Spock said, eyes falling to his own pants.

There was Kirk's devilish grin. "Right," he said, pulling down Spock's pants and underwear. 

Kirk took the tip of Spock's cock into his mouth and ran his tongue across it, reaching Spock's sensitive spots. Spock was erect now, restraining moans as Kirk sucked. Kirk released him and looked up. "Open up," he said, indicating Spock's legs.

Spock complied and handed Kirk the lube. Kirk slathered it on three fingers and inserted them into Spock in stages, loosening his opening and ever-so-genly running across his prostate. Spock's moans were unrestrained now, and Kirk felt his cock twitch at the sound of them. He led Spock to the bed. He was erect now, and precum began to leak off of his shaft. He applied a condom and the lube delicately, careful not to send himself into climax. Gripping Spock's thighs and pulling his ass toward him, he breathed, "Ready?"

Spock was speechless, but managed to nod weakly. That was enough. Kirk thrust into him, groaning as he felt the tightness around his length. He grabbed Spock's cock, pumping along with his thrusts, moaning as he moved toward elation.

"Oh, God, Spock," he panted, thrusting harder now, "I--"

He came, shuddering and moaning in the process. Spock came shortly after, releasing his hot seed onto Kirk's hand.

"That," Kirk panted, "You--"

"Jim, I suggest you save your energy in order to recover."

"Good?" Kirk asked a little insecurely.

" _Very_ ," Spock assured. 

"We should...clean up..." Kirk yawned, looking at his and and the bed.

"Allow me," Spock said, taking off he bedding and putting it into a hamper. "Do you have any spare bedding?"

"In the drawer," he pointed.

Kirk was in the bathroom when Spock returned with the new bedding.

"Gorgeous," Kirk remarked upon his return, observing the neatly-made bed. He flopped onto it and got under the covers, smiling at Spock's did-you-really-just-do-that-of-course-you-did look. "Aren't you gonna sleep with me?"

"I believe I have just did."

Kirk erupted in laughter. "You're hilarious, do you know that?"

"Humor is not something that Vulcans--"

"Shhh, just...lie here with me?"

"Very well," Spock said as he lay next to his fiance.

Kirk grasped Spock's hand, sending an eletric surge through Spock's body. "I love you," he said.

Spock felt a surge of warmth, and he pondered his response for a bit before he said. "You are my...my _t'hy'la_."

Kirk frowned in thought for a moment. "That Vulcan?"

"I assume you know the answer to that, but yes."

"What does it mean?"

"Friend...brother...lover."

Kirk laughed, surprised by how well the term described their relationship. " _T'hy'la_ ," he repeated fondly. 

____________________

 


End file.
